Burakki 1
by Bura1
Summary: a story about my chars...o_O
1. Burakki 1 part 1

Burakki I  
  
This is the first fanfic featuring my first ever chars, so please don't hate it! (I know it probably sucks, but please tell me you liked it anyways ^^() ty!) I STAR IN IT!!! NOTE: When Junichi explains the legend, I should probably say what the legend is ( and yes, I know it's not much of a legend): The 'legend' goes that a long time ago, a scientist made Burakki, using Junichi's DNA, her own, and a jewel called the Tsukino Daiyamondo (Diamond of the Moon, in English ^^, aka the Moon Diamond). Burakki was too powerful, so they wanted to get rid of her, but she could only be trapped inside someone who had the same DNA as her own, so thousands of years later, the scientist and Junichi had Melodi, and they trapped Burakki inside her, but she would only stay trapped for thirteen years, so now Melodi is going to turn into Burakki.(And please don't ask why they waited for thousands of years to have a kid. They probably just didn't think of it until then ^_^()) The 'legend' tells that Burakki was the evil queen of Kurai Zuki, a planet made by herself, where everyone is male ( I wonder why? hehehe...) and where she is the queen, and has complete power over them. I think that's all....um, HIT IT! O_O  
  
Junichi Melodi, what's wrong? Are you okay? Melodi I'm just peachy, thanks.....Im' going to my room (exits) Melodi goes to her room, lies down on the bed, and falls asleep Melodi's dream; Burakki "(says something in Japanese that I haven't thought of yet o_O)" Kurai Zukians "(also say something in Japanese that I haven't thought of yet)" Kurai Zukians bow down, and worship Burakki (Oh, really, you're too kind o_O) Melodi wakes up with her mom, her dad, and her sister, Angelina, beside her Junichi (turns to his wife) Could you leave me with the girls for a moment? Eefi-sama gives Junichi a look which, in a manga, would have been written as '...' , and then exits the room Junichi explains the 'legend' Melodi So, you're saying that im not who i thought i was, mom's not who i thought she was, and after today, i'll cease to exist?! Junichi Yep, that's pretty much it...Oh yeah, and after that, Angelina'll turn into an angel and kill you Melodi WHAT?! Angelina WOW! I always wanted to be an angel! I'm so happy! -^_^- Angelina skips happily away Junichi leaves Melodi in her room, crying Melodi hugs a stuffed cat, and hopes it isn't true, but can't help thinking of the dream she just had Eventually, she falls asleep In the morning; Melodi is no more, and Burakki wakes up, in her place Burakki What the hell...? Where the fuck am I? Burakki stands up, and looks around Burakki {Damn, it's cold...} Burakki looks down at the nightdress she is wearing, and phases into a skirt, a vest-top, knee-high boots, and a cape (all of which are black) Burakki opens the door and goes downstairs. She enters the sitting-room, where Junichi is, and glomps him Junichi -_-;; Burakki Didn't I surprise you?! Junichi Uh, no, not really... Burakki Oh....Happy to see me? Junichi Uh, no, not really... Burakki...I'm bored...Wanna go do summat? Junichi Uh, no, not really... Burakki So, daddy, where are we? By the way, do you mind if I call ya daddy? Junichi We're on Earth, and no, please don't... Burakki Earth?! Really, daddy?! Coolies!! ^_^ Eefi-sama enters, and stares at Burakki, who is clinging to Junichi's neck Eefi-sama Junichi, dear, what on Earth is that freak doing to you? Junichi She's, um, strangling me, I think... Eefi-sama You can't seriously tell me that you're going to let it live here!? Junichi Well, I suppose she can, if she wants to... Burakki Hell no! I mean, uh, thanks, but there's no way I'm staying here! I'm off home, I guess! See ya around! Burakki teleports away, to Kurai Zuki Angelina enters, with angel wings and a halo Angelina Awwwwww, she left already? I thought I was going to kill her.....U_U;  
  
*** 


	2. Burakki 1 part 2

Chapter 2  
  
A few hours earlier, in an appartment, in New York; Cho Hoshi searches every cupboard in the house, for her surfboard Cho Darien, I can't find it! Darien (Cho's brother) Well, hurry up! We're gonna be late! Did you check the cupboard in your room? Cho runs upstairs, and goes to doublecheck the cupboard A weird glow is coming from the cupboard. Cho steps into the light Kurai Zuki; Cho finds herself on the planet of Kurai Zuki, surrounded by flames Cho { Damn, it's hot...} A Kurai Zukian guy walks over to Cho, and grabs her by the arm The guy takes her into a castle, and throws her into a dark dungeon As she is thrown in, Cho's head is hit against the wall, and she passes out  
  
A few hours later; Cho wakes up Cho {Holy shit, where am I? Ow, my head......} Burakki enters the dungeon Cho notices that Burakki is half-dragon, and backs away Burakki comes over to Cho and kneels down beside her Burakki Um, hi hi! ^_^; Cho .... Burakki {Okay, so that doesn't work...} Uh, who are you and what the hell are ya doin' here? Cho I'm....lost...I think.... Burakki {stupid damn portals; they're everywhere nowadays...} Cho Can you.....please tell me where I am? Burakki Okay, sure! ^_^ You're on Kurai Zuki, the most beautiful planet in this dimension! How may I be of service to you!? ^_^ Cho Um...How about getting me offa this planet...? Burakki Hey, sorry, but that's not gonna happen... I could get ya outta this dungeon maybe... Burakki helps Cho up, and takes her to the door, and to a room down the corridor Burakki takes a seat at a table Burakki Have a seat! ^_^ Cho That's really nice of you and all, but I really don't think...... Burakki I said, TAKE A GODDAMN SEAT!!! Cho sits down Burakki So, tell me about yourself! ^_^ What's your name, and where'd ya come from? Cho My name's Cho Hoshi...I'm from Earth, if you know where is it.... Burakki Actually, I just came back from there...The place sucks, if you ask my opinion...But I guess you didn't....I'm Queen Burakki Melodi Zuki, if I didn't already tell ya Cho Qu-queen?! Burakki Yep! ^_^ Pretty cool, huh? Cho uh, i guess so...By the way, when can I go home? Burakki Why'd ya wanna go home? WHAT'S WRONG WITH HERE?! Cho N-nothing...... Burakki Okay ^_^. i guess you can go home tomorrow...But only if ya let me come too! ^__^ Cho WHAT?! NO WAY!!! Burakki But...I...*starts to cry* Why not? Cho Well, you're just kinda..... you know.... Burakki*cries more* i get it........ Cho Please don't cry!... OKAY OKAY YOU CAN COME ALREADY!!!O_o Burakki Yay!!!!Thank-you!!!!!!!! 3 Burakki o0 {works every time...} *** 


	3. Burakki 1 part 3

Burakki 1 Part 3  
  
At night;  
Cho Um, so where am I supposed to sleep tonight?  
Burakki On the floor? How the fuck should I know?  
Cho Well, it is your house...  
Burakki Yeah, but there's only one bed in the house, and I'm guessing you don't wanna share with me......But then again, if you slept on the floor, one of my people would probably kill ya....  
Cho KILL ME?!  
Burakki Yup....Or didn't I tell you that we eat humans here?  
Cho YOU EAT HUMANS?! ........well, now I really want to spend the night here....  
Burakki I promise I won't kill you!!!Please stay!!!  
Cho I guess I don't have a choice, do I? And I suppose if I want any chance of living, I'll have to share a bed with you....  
Burakki O_O really? I guess, if it's what you want....  
In bed;  
Cho o0{ This is so uncomfortable, but at least I'm still alive...}  
Burakki o0{ This sucks...I thought if I was sharing a bed with her, she might....oh well...}  
Burakki falls asleep, out of boredom o_O  
Cho o0{Damn, it's cold....it was so hot earlier....}  
Cho hugs Burakki, for warmth (nothing else!)  
Burakki wakes up  
Burakki WHAT THE...?!  
Cho Sorry! I didn't mean to....I was just.....  
Burakki O_O U_U oh nevermind.....  
In the morning;  
Cho wakes up  
Burakki is already awake  
Burakki G'mornin' ^_^  
Cho Can I go home now?  
Burakki -___-;;; okay, okay....i guess  
Cho Yay!  
Burakki teleports them to Cho's bedroom  
Cho runs around like a baka  
Cho YAY! MY ROOM! MY STUFF! OH FREEDOM! JOY! LIBERTY!! o_O  
Burakki steals a blanket from Cho's bed and wraps it around her  
Burakki cold...................  
Cho No it's not! IT'S PERFECT!!!!  
Cho's mom Cho, is that you?  
The door opens and Cho's mom comes in  
Burakki turns into a human girl  
Cho O_O;;  
Cho's mom Where on earth have you been?! You've been gone since yesterday!  
Cho's mom looks at Burakki  
Cho's mom And who's your friend?  
Cho She's um...a girl from school! I...um, went to her house yesterday and we were.....having so much fun that we forgot about the time!  
Bura Yeah, and we......were having so much fun that we...stayed up all night and didn't notice it getting dark outside! ^_^3  
Cho's mom Okay....I don't believe you, but I won't ask you any more...You should have a bath; you're a mess.......and you have school tomorrow.....  
Cho School! Damn!O_O  
Cho's mom goes away  
Bura What's school?  
Cho -_-() it's the most terrible thing since the invention of the alarm clock...  
Bura What's an alarm clock and what's so bad about it?  
Cho -_-;; you don't wanna know.........  
Burakki teleports them to somewhere in Japan  
Cho WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?! WHERE ARE WE?!  
Bura In Japan! ^_^3  
Cho-__-;; YEAH I SEE THAT!!BUT WHY THE HELL ARE WE IN JAPAN?!  
Bura Japan is a nice place!!! ^_^  
Cho -_-  
Bura You and me are gonna live here together!!!  
Cho LIVE TOGETHER?! THAT WASN'T PART OF OUR DEAL!!!  
Bura I don't remember that living in New York was part of the deal either...  
Cho SO?! WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES THAT MAKE?! THE ONLY THING THIS TELLS US IS THAT WE DON'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE PROPER DEALS!!!!  
Bura *ignores Cho* LET'S GO SHOPPING IN TOKYO!!!!  
Cho But I have to go to school! I do want a good job when I'm older!!  
Bura o_O; Well, we can go to school here!  
Cho WE?!  
Bura Yep, just you and me! ^_^  
Cho Y-you and m-me?!  
Bura Yep, that's what I said! You deaf or summat?  
Cho Oh never mind...U_U o0{I can't believe I'm doing this...}  
*** 


	4. Burakki 1 part 4

Burakki 1 Part 4  
  
The next day  
Cho and Bura-chan are getting ready for school  
Cho I don't like this...why do we have to wear uniforms?  
Bura I think they're cute!! ^_^  
Cho Yeah, cute on you...But not on me...  
Bura o_O Yeah, you're right...  
Cho HEY!  
Bura I was only agreeing with you o_O  
Cho YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAY "No, Cho, you look great! It's me who should be worrying" AND THEN YOU BRING ME A MIRROR TO SHOW ME HOW NICE I LOOK!   
Bura...I really don't get you...  
Cho Just shut up and help me get ready -_-  
On their way to school  
ChoUm...I was just thinking...I can't peak Japanese...  
Bura You can't? HAHAHAHAHA  
Cho Hey it's not funny!  
*Bura snaps her fingers and Cho can speak Japanese  
Cho o_O  
The rest of the story isn't going to be in Japanese, cuz I don't speak a lot, so just imagine that everyone is talking Japanese...o_O never mind me if I write a few words in Japanese..If I do, just imagine that it all makes sense o_O  
Bura ^_^  
The bell rings, to start school  
Burakki and Cho go to their class  
Teacher Ohayou kurasu! ^_^  
Class Ohayou, sensei  
Teacher We have two new girls with us today, Burakki and Cho *points to Bura and Cho* They come from America ^_^  
Bura and Cho o_o  
Bura Sensei, I--  
Cho (Shut up Bura...)  
Teacher I am Kouda-sensei, and this is your new class  
Bura *rolls her eyes* o0{no duh..}  
Kouda-sensei You may take your seats now  
Cho goes to an empty seat  
Bura goes to a seat with a guy sitting on it  
Guy Hai?  
Bura...You're on my seat  
Guy YOUR seat? I've been sitting here all year o_O  
Bura Well, not any more!  
Guy SENSEI!  
Kouda-sensei Just give her the seat, Kosuke-chan  
Kosuke But, I...-_-  
Bura ^_^ 3  
Kosuke XP  
At break  
Bura and Cho sit on a bench outside  
after a while, Kosuke comes over to them  
Kosuke Can I..sit with you?  
Cho o_O  
Bura Sure! You're the guy that took my seat, right?  
Kosuke...I guess so  
Bura Why d'ya wanna sit with us?  
Kosuke *blushes* I came to say something to you, miss Burakki...  
Bura Yeah?  
Kosuke I just wanted to say that I..well I...You...  
The bell rings to end break  
Kosuke DAMMIT! *runs away*  
Bura What was his problem? Hr want his seat back or summat?  
Cho bursts out laughing  
Cho You just don't get it, do you?  
Bura Get what?  
*** 


	5. Burakki 1 part 5

Cho and Bura arrive home from school  
Bura So, what was up with that guy, Kosuke or whatever it was?  
Cho*giggles* He liked you!  
Bura He liked...me?!  
Cho He couldn't have made it any more obvious!  
Bura Maybe I should call him then, and ask him to come over!  
Cho O_O maybe that's not such a...Bura runs upstairs and slams the bedroom door shut ...good idea -_-  
Bura picks up the phone and dials in Kosuke's number, which she has suddenly learned  
Kosuke's mom Hello?  
Bura Hi! Who are you?  
Kosuke's mom This is Miana Kino speaking. Who is this?  
Bura Are you Kosuke's mom?  
Miana Yes. Do you want to speak to him?  
Bura Yes please! ^_^  
In the background  
Miana Kosuke, a girl is on the phone for you.  
Kosuke A...girl?! For me?!  
Miana There something you're not telling me here?  
Meiri (Kosuke's little sister) Kosuke has a girlfriend!  
Kosuke I do not!  
Meiri Hah! You're a loser! You just admited that you have no girlfriend!  
Kosuke ignores Meiri and picks up the phone  
Kosuke Hello?  
Bura Hi, Kosuke! It's me!  
Kosuke...Who's "me"?!  
Bura Burakki from your class at school! You don't remember me? I took your seat, and then you came and sit with me at break, and...  
Kosuke O_O ...what do you want? And how did you get my phone number?  
Bura It was...in the phone book! Wanna come over to my house?!  
Kosuke O_O WHAT?! When?! Where?!  
Bura Now!...Next door; I saw you going there after school o.o  
Kosuke Um, okay...  
Bura See ya later! *hangs up the phone*  
Kosuke...bye o.o; Mom, I'm going next door  
Miana Be back for ten!  
Kosuke goes outside, next door and knocks on the door  
Cho...*answers the door* o0{...Why me?} Hi....  
Kosuke Um...You're Burakki?!  
Cho -_-; No, I'll just get her...  
Bura HI!!!!! COME IN!!!  
Bura drags Kosuke upstairs and into her room, and slams the door closed  
They talk for hours  
A few weeks later  
Bura and Cho are in bed (it's saturday o.o;)  
They are woken up by a knock at the door  
Bura Wtf?! -_- *gets up, gets dressed and answers the door  
Kosuke You weren't asleep, were you?  
Bura Oh, no! ^_^() I've been awake for hours!  
Kosuke This is kinda short notice, but do you wanna come to Hong Kong with me and my mom and my little sister? o0{please say yes...}  
Bura O_O Now?!  
Kosuke Well, yeah...Cho can come too  
Cho appears at the door, wearing her pyjamas, with her hair all out of place, and a toothbrush in her mouth  
Cho Whaf 'bouth be?!  
Bura Wanna come to Hong Kong with us?  
Cho When? ¬_¬  
Bura NOW!   
Cho spits the toothbrush out in Bura's face  
Cho NOW?! BUT I HAVE TO PACK!!  
Bura Don't you remember? You already packed...(hint hint)  
Cho Oh yeah...for that ...trip i was about to take...that was cancelled...  
Bura*pushes Cho inside* Go get dressed!  
Bura closes the door, and opens it about five seconds later  
Cho is dressed, and holding two suitcases  
Cho Let's go! ^_^  
Kosuke O_O....?  
*** 


	6. Burakki part 6

After 13 days in Hong Kong  
Kosuke Burakki...  
Bura What?  
Kosuke Meet me at the park tonight at ten.  
Bura Why?  
Kosuke There's something I have to tell you.  
Bura Actually, there's something I have to tell you too...  
At ten  
Bura comes to the park, and sees Kosuke sitting on a park bench  
Bura You been waiting long?  
Kosuke Only a few minutes....So, you can go first. What did you want to tell me?  
Bura Don't take this the wrong way, but *changes back from being a human*  
Kosuke O_O....What...are you?!  
Burakki I dunno! You tell me! What am I?  
Kosuke ...You're...*holds her* beauitful  
Burakki O_O you think so?  
Kosuke That's what I wanted to tell you. I came here tonight to tell you...I love you  
Burakki I love y--  
A flaming arrow flies from nowhere and hits the bench between Burakki and Kosuke  
Kosuke faints  
Evil laughter echoes through the night air  
Angelina (Now known as Eefi) Next time I won't miss!  
Burakki Bitch...What do you want?  
Eefi To spoil that "special" moment for you! What else? Why do you want to lie to him anyway? Is that all you're good at?  
Burakki It wasn't a lie...  
Eefi Well, anyway, I didn't come all this way just to discuss your habits, so if you would kindly get up and fight...  
Burakki Feh...The sooner I kill you, the better...  
Burakki flies into the air, makes her sword appear from nowhere, and faces Eefi  
Kosuke wakes up, and watches  
Eefi pulls a sword from nowhere, and aims for Burakki  
Burakki teleports to behind Eefi  
Burakki Didn't you practise at all before you challenged me?  
Eefi makes the sword disappear and takes out her bow and arrow again  
Eefi Hah! *takes out an arrow, and fires it at Kosuke, shooting him in the chest*  
Burakki O_O  
Eefi flies into the sky, laughing, then disappears  
Burakki teleports beside Kosuke, and kneels down beside him  
She takes his hand, then lets it go, realizing he is dead  
Burakki *starts crying, then looks into the sky* I'LL GET YOU, YOU BITCH!! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!! *looks back down at Kosuke* What I was about to say was...I love you too.  
*** 


	7. Burakki part 7

A few months after Kosuke died  
Cho and Bura are back in Japan  
The phone rings  
Cho I'll get it!! ^_^  
Cho picks up the phone  
Cho Hello?....MOM?! ....I can't!.... Well, okay, but not for too long...Okay, see you then, bye!  
Bura comes out of the kitchen, with a chocolate-chip cookie in her mouth  
Bura Who wath that?  
Cho It was my mom...  
Bura Whath's she wanthin?! You're nof goin' back are 'ou?!  
Cho Just for Christmas. She said I can come back here after that...  
Bura swallows the cookie  
Bura What's Chris'mas?  
Cho -_- Christmas is when Christians believe Jesus, the son of God was born, and celebrate it by giving gifts to their friends and family, like the presents Jesus got when he was born.  
Bura So I gotta get you something?  
Cho Well, I won't be here...  
Bura Oh... I'll just get myself something then...*walks away*  
When Cho returns home  
Mirai (Cho's mom) WELCOME BACK!!!  
Cho Yeah whatever...  
Mirai What's up? You don't look too happy to see me! After all this time?!  
Cho Yeah well...  
Cho's brother, Darien comes in, and grabs her by the neck  
Cho OWWWWWW!!!!!!!!! STOP IT!!!  
Darien ¬_¬ *lets her go*  
Back in Japan  
Bura looks at a picture of her and Cho in Hong Kong  
Bura o0{...I just got this really weird feeling when I looked at Cho... Hey, I know...It feels like that time when Kosuke came over...the first time... Hey, wait a minute... When Kosuke came over, I fell in l-..... o.o;;; But she wouldn't...with me. YEAH, I KNOW!!!}  
Bura mind-links with Cho  
Cho Huh? o.o; I'm kinda busy here...  
Bura Yeah well, I was just gonna say, why don't you just stay home for a while!? I'm okay here by myself, really!  
Cho You sure? ...Well, I am having a good time and all...  
Bura Yeah sure! Stay till next year if you want! I don't care!  
Cho Well, if you say so...  
Bura o0{ This should be fun...}  
Bura turns into a guy   
Bura o.o; *looks in a mirror* o0{ Hey, I look okay...}  
*** 


	8. Burakki part 8

Cho goes back to school after winter break  
Mrs.Midori Good Morning class!  
Class Good morning, miss  
Mrs.Midori First of all, let's welcome back Cho; she was in Japan till last summer. Secondly, we have a new transfer student, Kenichi Moto.  
Bura (as a guy) comes in  
Bura um, hi ^_^  
Mrs.Midori *points to the seat beside Cho* you can sit there for now*  
Bura takes her/his seat  
Cho*whispers* Do I know you from somewhere?  
Bura...I don't think so. o.o;  
At break  
Cho is with her old friends, Donna and Sara  
Cho goes over to Bura/Kenichi  
Cho Are you sure I don't know you?  
Kenichi I'm pretty sure, but I could get to know you, if you want ¬_¬  
Donna and Sara giggle  
Cho .... Are you saying that you--  
Kenichi I'm not saying anything;you're the one who started talkin' to me ¬_¬  
Cho, Donna and Sara walk away  
Donna I like him...  
Sara Yeah me too, but I think he likes Cho! *nudges Cho*  
Cho Shut up! He's not even all that good-looking or anything!  
Donna Yes he is ¬_¬  
Sara Yeah, you're blushing!  
Cho SHUT UP!  
Kenichi/Bura comes over to them and looks at Cho  
Cho ...What?  
Donna and Sara ^_^  
Kenichi I was just wonderin'...you doin' anything after school?  
Cho Are you asking me to--  
Kenichi You heard what I'm askin'; you doin' anything after school?  
Cho Well, no...I guess...not yet  
Kenichi Wanna go see a movie or summat?  
Cho...I guess so  
Kenichi Is that yes or no?  
Cho...yes  
The bell rings to end break  
After school  
Cho is waiting outside the school gates  
Cho o0{ Damn him...he'd better show up! If he doesn't, I'll never live it down...}  
Kenichi You waitin' for someone? ¬_¬  
Cho Oh...you came  
Kenichi What, were ya expectin' me not to?  
Cho Well....I dunno what I was thinking...Let's go! ^_^  
Kenichi o0{ I could get used to this... Everything's working perfectly!} ^__^  
Cho What are you so happy about?  
Kenichi Huh?  
Cho You were smiling! ^_^  
Kenichi So are you; What you so happy 'bout?  
Cho I dunno why I'm telling you this...swear not to tell anyone?  
Kenichi 'kay  
Cho This is the first time I've ever gone out with a guy before...  
Kenichi....We're goin' out?  
Cho Well, we're going to the movies, aren't we?  
Kenichi I guess....  
After the movie  
Cho That was a good movie!  
Kenichi Yeah...  
Cho ...You took my hand half-way through it...  
Kenichi Is that a crime?  
Cho No, but I was just thinking; You're doing this for a bet or something, aren't you?  
Kenichi WHAT?! No way! I like you!  
Cho...Really? I kinda like you...except I don't really know you...  
Kenichi Wanna go for ice-cream or summat?  
Cho Nah, I should get home; my mom'll wonder where I am...  
Kenichi You're going home? I'll walk you!  
Cho ...Okay.  
At Cho's door  
Kenichi See ya tomorrow, then.  
Cho Yeah, g'night! ^_^  
Cho's mom comes to the door  
Mirai O_O Cho...  
Cho IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!!  
Mirai You have a ...boyfriend?  
Cho Huh?  
Kenichi I'm going. Bye Cho. *walks away*  
Cho MOM! He's not my boyfriend!  
Mirai Cho, I demand to know where you went today after school!  
Cho o.o; The movies?  
Mirai Oh, he took you to the movies? ¬_¬  
Cho NO! I WAS WITH SARA!  
Mirai Uh-huh... So, why don't you invite him over for dinner tomorrow night? ¬_¬  
Cho o.o;; 


	9. Burakki part 9

A few weeks later  
Mirai CHO! Kenichi's at the door for you!  
Cho Tell him to come up!  
Kenichi goes to Cho's bedroom, where Cho is doing her maths homework  
Cho Hi! ^_^  
Kenichi ....hi  
Cho o.o what's up with you?  
Kenichi I have to tell you something...And you're not gonna like it  
Cho How d'you know?  
Kenichi -_-; trust me...*sits down on Cho's bed, beside her*  
Cho...What is it?  
Kenichi*thinks for a moment* o0{ I can't do this to her...or me...Think of something else!} I..um..I love you!  
Cho O_O; Why would I not like that?...Oh yeah, I love you too...  
Kenichi O_O you do?!  
Cho Why are you so surprised?  
Kenichi Um, nevermind...  
Cho Would you do something for me, please?  
Kenichi What is it?  
Cho Would you please give me my first kiss?  
Kenichi O_O;;  
Cho leans forward to kiss Kenichi, and looks into his eyes  
Cho O__O;;;; YOU! *slaps him in the face*  
Kenichi *rubs his cheek*...something wrong?  
Cho YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU?!  
Kenichi............huh?  
Cho DON'T PRETEND TO BE DUMB! BURA, YOU ASSHOLE!  
Bura o.o; Hey, you loved me....  
Cho I DIDN'T LOVE YOU! I LOVED HIM!  
Bura But I was him...  
Cho STOP BEING A GUY! YOU'RE FREAKIN' ME OUT!  
Bura...But I like bein' a guy....and I like you  
Cho EW! I'll pretend I'm not hearing this!  
Bura Why'd you think I did that?! Yeah right, like you'd go out with a girl!  
Cho BUT YOU'RE STILL A GIRL!  
Bura Hey, want me to prove I'm not?  
Cho EW! NO! GET OUTTA MY HOUSE, YOU PERVERT!  
Bura Fine..But I'm telling everyone you've never kissed a guy before ¬_¬  
Cho GAH! DON'T DO THAT! Can't we just be friends?!  
Bura I guess....But I can still be a guy, right?  
Cho -_-; I guess...  
Bura ¬_¬ your friends like me...  
Mirai ...*comes in* what's all the shouting? Something wrong? You two fallen out?  
Cho We just had a tiny argument! ^_^;; you can go back downstairs now!..Speaking of going back, can I go back to Japan?...Burakki must be getting lonely...  
Mirai Didn't I ask you if I could meet her please? I stil don't believe she's an alien -_-  
Cho You'll believe me someday! Can I go back? Please? Pretty please?  
Mirai -_- I suppose; but you're coming back to visit soon...  
Cho Thank-you!  
Mirai goes away, and Cho and Bura go to Japan  
Mirai comes back  
Mirai I forgot to--....Cho? o.o  
*** 


	10. Burakki part X

Bura and Cho are walking home from school, when Bura sees someone exactly like the female version of him/herself across the street  
Bura*stops walking* O_O  
Cho What's up?  
Bura points to the girl  
Cho .....  
Bura ¬_¬ Wait a sec...BURAKKI!!!  
The girl teleports in front of them  
Girl How do you know my name?   
(NOTE: The original Burakki will be referred to as Bura, so that it isn't too confusing, while the other one is Burakki)  
Bura Huh? Your name's Burakki?  
Burakki Yes. Why?   
Bura That's my name too...  
Burakki And why is that such a coincidence? I am Queen Burakki Melodi Zuki of Kurai Zuki. You are not.  
Bura O_O Weird, so am I....  
Burakki o.o; How can you be Queen? You are a boy. And how can you be of Kurai Zuki if you are a human?  
Bura It's a long story; you don't wanna know -_-...  
Cho*thinks for a moment* What date is this?  
Bura The seventeenth -_-  
Cho I mean, what year is it?  
Bura 2002  
Burakki 3014  
Cho 3014?! AD?!  
Burakki 3014 in our years -_-  
Bura O_O that's 1429 in your years, Cho ...  
Cho 1429?!  
Bura Wow, how boring am I?! I looked exactly the same since 1429....  
Cho How did you get here?  
Bura I teleported, remember? You were there -_-  
Cho *hits him on the head* NOT YOU! HER!!  
Burakki I came through a time portal. No duh...  
Cho grabs her arm and drags her home with them  
Burakki WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! NO-ONE IN THIS UNIVERSE HAS THE RIGHT TO TOUCH ME!  
Bura*pokes her in the eye* Wow...I acted like that?! Weird...  
Burakki sends a blast of flames at Bura  
Bura ignores the flames  
Burakki WHO AND WHAT ARE YOU?! NO-ONE HAS GREATER POWER THAN ME!!! NO-ONE!!!  
Bura -_- I do... I'm the new and improved version of you!  
Burakki You mean you're me?! AND YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME?! AND YOU'RE STRONGER THAN ME?!  
Bura Uh-huh -_-  
Burakki THAT IS SO UNFAIR!!! AND WHY IS THIS STUPID HUMAN STILL DRAGGING ME ALONG?!  
Cho -_- You wouldn't have come with us any other way -_-  
Burakki AND WHY DO I HAVE TO COME WITH YOU?!  
Bura -_- Cuz I said so, and I could kill you...and we might need you someday...  
Burakki ¬_¬ If you're me, then why are you a guy?  
Bura And you're callin' yourself a girl?  
Burakki YOU SAYIN' I'M NOT?!  
etc,etc....  
Meanwhile, across the other side of world  
Eefi and her best friend, Kireihana Rasuki Haneka, aka Suki are walking down a street somewhere in England  
Suddenly, a guy appears out of a dark alley next to them  
Suki AAAAH!  
Eefi Who are you? If you're a thief, you're not getting any money out of me!  
GuyI am...a friend of yours in the future...  
Eefi Hmph! The future! Yeah right!  
Guy....Eefi Angelina Taiyo Morisato....  
Eefi.........How do you know my name?  
Guy I already told you...My name is Taiyo, named after you...and I'm here to help you  
Eefi Help me, like how?  
Taiyo If we kill Burakki now, she can't destroy us in the future...  
Eefi You have a point...But she's too strong for me to kill now...  
Taiyo I can kill her...  
Eefi Like how? ¬_¬  
A few days later, back in Japan  
Bura Hey can I call you Melodi? It's weird havin' the same name as someone...  
Burakki Whatever -_- When can I leave?  
Suddenly, the door is thrown open, and Eefi, Suki and Taiyo come in  
Eefi points to Melodi   
Eefi YOU! WE FIGHT! ON FRIDAY!  
*** 


	11. Burakki part XI

At school the next day  
Kouda-sensei I'd like you all to welcome our new trasfer student from England, Eefi Morisato  
Bura almost chokes on his/her chewing-gum  
Bura O_O  
Eefi ^_^ hi!  
Everyone apart from Bura Hi!  
Eefi sits down  
At break  
Eefi comes over to Bura and Cho  
Eefi My sister does go to this school, right? I haven't seen her, and I thought you might know, since you were with her yesterday o.o  
Cho But she's--  
Bura We haven't seen her! ....maybe she's sick or something...  
EefiOh well...thanks anyway...  
Eefi goes away  
Bura teleports Taiyo to in front of him/her  
Taiyo Huh? What do you want?  
Bura gets a sword and holds it to Taiyo's neck  
Bura What do you want with my sister?!  
Taiyo Huh? I dunno what you're talking about!  
Bura SHUT UP AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT WITH EEFI!  
Taiyo *looks at the sword* I was trying to get her to fight Burakki!  
Bura ¬_¬ You want her dead?...why?*draws the sword across Taiyo's neck, drawing blood*  
Taiyo I'm from the future!  
Bura -_- what is it with the past and future nowadays....? Anyways, go on  
Taiyo I'm...a friend of Burakki...she sent me to kill Eefi in the past...  
Bura -_- o0{ I don't really hate her that much, but if that's what the future me says...} Ya know, maybe it shouldn't be Eefi fighting on friday...Be outside the school; friday at midnight  
Taiyo o_o;; *is released from the sword* I'll...be there...  
On thursday afternoon  
Eefi comes to the door  
Cho answers it  
Cho What's up...?  
Eefi You know the guy I was with when I first came here?  
Cho Yeah,what about him?  
Eefi He says that my fight with Burakki's been cancelled and he's fighting that guy you hang around with instead... Is that true?  
Cho O_O THAT GUY'S FIGHTING BURAKKI?!  
Eefi No, he's fighting the guy you were with when I talked to you at school...  
Cho -_- Do I have to explain all this...? *explains*  
A while later  
Eefi So Burakki is that guy now?  
Cho Yup, and that guy you were with is probably gonna die tomorrow...  
Eefi O_O But we have to stop him... Not that I especially like him, but it's kinda sad to see him die...  
Cho Yeah...But it's not like I can talk Burakki outta it... Then that other guy'll think he was too scared to fight or something...  
Eefi....I've got it! We can fight!  
Cho WE're gonna fight Burakki?! But we're sure to lose!  
Eefi What about the other Burakki? The one from the past? Can't she help us?  
Cho Yeah, you're right! ^_^ I'll go and get her!  
Cho goes and gets her, and they explain  
Melodi But...he's stronger than me....He's the future me, remember? -_- New and improved, he says...  
Eefi Hey, wait!*points to Cho's necklace with a star on it* Burakki gave that to you, right? My dad told me about it. That necklace has the power to summon the Goddess, Freyja. Why don't you use it?  
Cho Huh? ...I don't know how to...  
(NOTE: Yo, I'm sorry if the next two parts of this story sound strangely similar to Sailor Moon, or any other mahou shoujo anime; It's not my fault!)  
Suddenly the Goddess Freyja appears out of nowhere, and gives Cho, Melodi and Eefi a necklace each  
Cho, Eefi and Melodi O_O;  
Freyja Use these to defeat Burakki...But consider the consequences...*disappears*  
On friday at midnight  
Cho, Eefi and Melodi arrive, just as Burakki and Taiyo are about to start fighting  
Bura ...Huh? What are you doing here?  
Eefi We challenge you to a fight! Now!  
Bura Me...against all of you? Can't you see I'm just a little busy right now?  
Cho, Melodi and Eefi use their necklaces to turn into warriors, with cat ears and tails  
Cho O_O;; I'm...a cat  
Eefi Weird...  
Melodi ....  
Bura Wtf?! Okay, I'll fight you...  
They fight  
Cho, Melodi and Eefi win, because they have all of their powers combined, and because three-on-one isn't eally fair  
Bura .....................................................*runs away*   
Taiyo .....well, this sucked...  
Eefi kills Taiyo  
Cho You think we shouldn't have beat Burakki...?  
*** 


	12. Burakki part XII

Cho and Melodi go into the house  
Melodi I think I should go home...  
Cho Maybe it would be best...  
Melodi goes back to the past  
Cho goes into Burakki's bedroom, and finds her as a girl again  
Bura ...  
Cho....um,this sounds really lame but, sorry...  
Bura I hate you...Why are you sorry about that?  
Cho...will you ever be able to forgive me?  
Bura Feh...not likely...  
Cho Please?  
Bura...beg  
Cho gets down on her hands and knees  
Cho Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?! I'll do anything!  
Bura ....I think I need some time alone... I'll be back in a few weeks, probably...  
Cho But where are you going?!  
Bura ...I'm going home  
Bura teleports to Kurai Zuki  
Cho....  
At night  
Burakki is in bed, and hears a noise coming from the dungeon  
Burakki Huh? o.o *goes to the dungeon, and sees a girl with pink hair in a side ponytail, sitting on the floor  
The girl o0{ wtf?!}  
Burakki um...hi-hi!!  
Girl o.o ...hi. Who are you supposed to be?!  
Burakki What do you mean by "supposed to be"?  
Girl Never mind...Where am I, and who are you?  
Burakki I'm Queen Burakki Melodi Zuki, and we're here on the lovely Kurai Zuki o.o; Who are you?  
Girl My name's Marika Aoshibaru....I'm not from around here...  
You're a queen?!  
Burakki Yup! Pretty cool, huh?  
Marika I guess...  
Burakki takes Marika by her arm, and pulls her up from the floor  
Marika What are you doing?!  
Burakki Taking you outta this dungeon -_- No duh...  
Marika oh...-_-  
Burakki takes Marika out of the dungeon  
Marika Wow, it's hot...What's with the fire?  
Burakki -_- Fire is good...  
Marika Not for me; I'll die from the heat...  
Burakki Good! It'll save me the work of doing it myself! ^_^  
Marika O_O you're gonna....kill me?!  
Burakki Heh...only joking...  
Burakki enters her bedroom, and goes back to sleep  
Marika O_O;; *wanders around the castle*  
Burakki is woken up by a scream  
Burakki -_-;;*gets out of bed, and finds Marika faced with 52 (one of Burakki's personal servants)*  
Marika o.o;;;  
52 o.o;;;  
Burakki -_-;;;Marika A m-m-m....  
52 a h-h-h....  
Burakki Oh shut up! Marika, this is my personal servant, 52. 52, this is Marika, a human girl that I don't really know, but I just thought I would introduce anyways o.o;  
52 This is confusing...Where's the other human girl?  
Burakki Oh, Cho? She's on Earth...I needed to get away from her for a while...  
Marika You've been to earth?! Take me!!!  
Burakki What's wrong with here? ¬_¬  
Marika N-nothing....  
Burakki Oh fine -_- *teleports herself and Marika to her house in Japan*  
Marika Yay!  
Cho Back so soon? -_- Who's your friend? My replacement?  
Burakki Oh shut up; at least I've decided to forgive you... This is Marika....  
Marika*holds out her hand* Hi!  
Cho....Hi, I'm Cho...*shakes hands with Marika*  
Burakki See? Now we're all friends! And we're all happy!!  
Cho Yeah.... I guess....  
*** 


End file.
